Their Feelings Towards Each Other
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Ryo Bakura is trying to have a pleasant bath until his dark side, Bakura barges in and picks the half naked Ryo up into his arms and carrying him off to their bed.


Author Notes:

- **_Okay, I have no idea what this is. I'm serious, is it a lime or smut? Or just playful teasing since it's not a full lemon. :o_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. _

**_Warning: _**_Full on Yaoi moment. Naked Ryo. Foul Language. OOC._

Never did this, so don't hurt me. T_T Lol.

**Read and Review. No flames. x)**

* * *

><p>This was one of those times when I was happy I took a shower, cause the bathroom door was locked and Bakura was in one of his angry moods, which I was gladly to advoid.<br>Except...  
>"Ryo! Where the fuck are you?"<p>

I yelped as I heard the bathroom door get kicked, but didn't open. I fell to the floor, wrapped around my white fluffy blanket, I didn't even get to dry myself off.

Grasping my hair in frustration. "Leave me alone, can't I have some privacy for once. Go beat your pillow and think it's me!" I yelled, he has been in these weird moods lately, that all he thinks of is punching in the wall, or kicking me around. Sometimes he leaves the house on hours on end with Marik, Malik of course stays over with me; waiting for his darker half to return.

In the end I have to call a cab for Malik and Marik since Bakura and Marik came home drunk, wasted out of their minds. That night went splendid since I got to sleep in my bed while Bakura slept on the couch, except when I woke up he was - Unfortantely laying next to me.

It's been two weeks though, and he's still pissed off at something. I don't even know what, and I'm kind of scared to find out. Maybe he keeps losing to Yugi's Yami, nahh he hasn't even mentioned him nor Yugi or the dual monsters.

He kicked again, this time a bit harder which led to breaking the door and it slammed into the wall. His furious eyes turned downwards to see me on the floor with my towel, I bit my lip as I cowered in fear.

I hated when he hit me, though his yelling isn't that bad. Yesterday he gave me a bad bruise on my shoulder and ribs. Stalking towards me, I squeezed my eyes closed, just to think I was expecting even though I was.

But instead of a kick in the head, he wrapped his arms around me. I opened my eyes and noticed he had slowly picked me up and walked out of the bathroom, silently confused he took me back to our room where we share.

Softly setting me down on the bed, he was some-what dangerously close to me. "I'm sorry," He touched my cheek, which I winced and accidently backed away, his face was filled with hurt that he pulled his hand back.

I felt wet cold water touch my cheek and slid down my face, but I ignored that I was completely naked with my towel on. That I grabbed his hand, he looked at me again, fully with a soft smile playing on his face.

"It's.. Okay Bakura." I told him, even though it wasn't okay to beat me just because he was pissed off about something.

He touched my hand, caressing it affectionatly, his eyes strayed to me again. But with a bit more danger as if he had something wicked on his mind, I tried to pull back my hand but he wouldn't let go.

"B-Bakura.." I whined as his nail dug into the back of my hand.

"I think I know why I'm so pissed off Ryo," He pulled me forward into his body, my heart beat started rapidly pounded into my chest. I gulped unconciously, not wanting to know what he knew, his arms pulled me in a bit harder, now I was sitting on him, the towel still hung around my body, my wet hair was against him.

He nuzzled into my hair. "Mmm, you smell so good Ryo," His hands roaming around my body and I couldn't help but shiver and let out a whine. Don't tell me, please don't tell me he was actually sexually frustrated.

"I haven't felt you for so long it kind of annoyed me," He whispered lustfully into my ear, then I yelped once he pushed me off of him and onto the bed, I landed on my back and Bakura was slowly crawling on top of me.

"Oh my god! Get off of me," I panicked, which he seemed to lick his lips as he leaned in and kissed me hard on the mouth. I then knew that part was surely going to bruise later, which I'm going to have to yell at him for.

I tried to push him off, but he growled and grabbed my hands and lifted them over my head. He seemed pleased with that as he ripped open my mouth, and his hot tongue envaded, sucking and tasting the entire cavern.

I could tell already that Bakura was becoming pissed off that I wasn't doing what he was, enjoying each moment. Which I would if he wasn't sexually frustrated, and the feelings of his frustrations seem to speak for him them himself.

His knee had spread my legs, as his mouth trailed down my jaw and to my neck, sucking hard as an unexpected moan came from my lips, which I cursed badly.

Hearing him chuckle darkly, I knew I felt the blush appear on my cheeks; I could feel the intense heat once he started to lick the hickey.

"Aah - _Ba_- Nnggaah..-_kura_.. Stop it!" I tried to say, but his hands were roaming roughly and his mouth came back to my lips, hotly hovering over them as I panted.

"Now who's sexually frustrated," He grinned, which this time I cursed our exact amount of feelings. "I have barely started and your screaming like a fucking whore," He laughed, which made me feel offended.

"I'm.. not a... whore.." I said through pants, then he swallowed my breathing into his mouth.

I hadn't realized that one hand was holding onto my wrists and the other was tying the rings necklace around my wrists, tying them against the headboard, once that was finished Bakura let go and sat up on me.

I tried to glare but from the way I was panting; I couldn't. He smirked brieftly before he slowly took the towel off. Leaning in to face me again, "Looks like you'll going to have to take another shower after I'm done with you."

He kissed my forehead. "Or I'm going to have to join you in that shower, Ryo." His voice was in pants as well, but more huskily and lustful that I instantly gave up and smiled back.

"Whatever you say... Bakura."

And we were in another heated kiss, later on though I think I'd rather have him tied up and see how his wrists don't bruise.

**[- The End. -]**

* * *

><p><em>An: Like I said up there ^^ I have no idea what this is. Ahaha! _

_Random though, serious.. rather not try a lemon. _

_Anywho._

_Reviews are highly appreciated. No flames or bashing, it will be erased. x)_


End file.
